megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Police
A force is a constituted body of persons empowered by the state to enforce the law, protect property, and limit civil disorder. Their powers include the legitimized use of force to preserve order. The term is most commonly associated with police services of a sovereign state that are authorized to exercise the police power of that state within a defined legal or territorial area of responsibility. Police forces are often defined as being separate from military or other organizations involved in the defense of the state against foreign aggressors. Law enforcement, however, constitutes only part of policing activity. Policing has included an array of activities in different situations, but the predominant ones are concerned with the preservation of order. Appearances ''Mega Man'' series The police makes a small appearance in Mega Man 9 to arrest Dr. Light. Fake Man is a fake police robot created by Dr. Wily. Duo is rumored to be a space police member. ''Mega Man X'' series A human police and army force isn't seen in the games due the series containing other organizations that enforce the law, such as the Maverick Hunters, which mainly deals with Maverick outbreaks, the Repliforce, the vigilante group Red Alert, and the Nightmare Police that was formed to protect Dopple Town. ''Mega Man ZX'' series The police is absent in the games, but the enemies Pattrolaur and Enforcer have policing functions. ''Mega Man Legends'' series The police appears in some games from the series, both as friendly persons or enemies, depending of the player's character. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series The NetPolice is the police force in the Mega Man Battle Network series. ''Mega Man Star Force'' series The Satella Police is the police force in the Mega Man Star Force series, which is also in charge of deleting EM Viruses. Other media Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) The police has a few appearances in the cartoon. In the bad future from the episode Future Shock, Dr. Wily conquered the world and he has Cop Bots working for him. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The appearance of most police officers and their cars is based on the police from the Mega Man Legends series. Besides the officers, the Inspector has a cameo appearance in the first issue. The police officers and one Inspector have the same appearance in 21XX. The comic also has the original characters Gilbert D. Stern and Roslyn Krantz as members. ''Mega Man'' (Dreamwave Productions) The police has a brief appearance in the first issue, where they chase Express Man and Mega Man returns the money stolen by him. ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues After the robots from the robot expo disappear, a government talks with Dr. Light in his lab about what happened and what to do. During their conversation, a man that looks like a police officer or security guard contacts them to inform that some of the missing robots are attacking a bank. Mega Man Megamix The basic police robot model was developed by Dr. Cossack and is mass produced by the police force. Each police robot can change their right hand into either a stun gun or an electrically charged nightstick. Out of consideration for human citizens, they were given an appearance that is not too intimidating. Being a mass produced model, their AI is less sophisticated than that of advanced robots like Ring Man, who was developed as a police robot that specialize in investigating crimes committed by robots. Gallery RSMMPoliceCar.png|Police car in the Ruby-Spears animated series ArchieMM01Cameos.png|An inspector and police officers in ''Mega Man #1. MegaManArchieC035-X2.jpg|21XX police in Mega Man #35. MegamixRobotPolice.png|Robot Police in Mega Man Megamix MegamixRobotPoliceCar.png|Robot Police Car in Mega Man Megamix Battle&ChaseWilyCapsule.png|''Rockman Battle & Chase'' manhua Trivia *In the cancelled game Maverick Hunter, a human police officer was planned to be the protagonist's sidekick. External links *Police article in Wikipedia Category:Organizations Category:Law enforcement